


Sex Isn't Like Porn Movies

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Time, Gag reflex, M/M, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has finally decided that he's going to take the next step in his relationship with Ryan. It's just that.. things don't always go as seamlessly as they do in movies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gagging... just don't do it.

Today was the day Gavin had decided. Ryan and him had been dancing around each other for weeks, but tonight. He had it planned in his mind, gears racing as he tried to go over everything. He had saved up a few of the lube packets they had received in the mail, who would have thought those would have actually gone to good use? He looked up online how to give decent blowjobs, even with his near famous gag reflex. Hopefully no one was checking his recent history… perhaps next time he would go through and delete that. 

He was pulled from his musing when Geoff clamped a hand on his shoulder, leaning on him a bit. It appeared as Geoff was getting a good view of his editing, but Geoff’s tired eyes were on him as he began to speak quietly, not that it mattered, the only ones still in the room were him, Geoff, and Jack. Michael and Ray had gone to grab everyone lunch, whilst Ryan was off fixing computer errors back at the desk he shared with Lindsey. 

"If at any point you feel like you don’t want to.." Gavin squawked, not even letting him finish, covering his face as Geoff chuckled. Geoff had found out his plans on complete unwanted accident. Geoff had noticed Gavin starting to stow away the lube packets like a little chipmunk, and was convinced he was going to do something with all the packets at once. Which sure might have been a funny joke, but that stuff was a pain in the dicks to get off, so when he confronted Gavin about not using it at the office or somewhere they’d have to clean it, Gavin blushed bright red. 

"Geoff! I wouldn’t, I mean… we would never… in the office," Gavin stammered, looking to his face. Geoff looked at him confused, wondering just why Gavin was beginning to look he was hoping the floor would swallow him whole. Then it clicked and Geoff physically put his hand over his eyes, as if it would help block out the mental image. 

"Geesus dicks dude! I didn’t mean…" Geoff shook his head looking back at Gavin. "I thought you were going to use them for a prank not _actually_ use them. This conversation never happened, I don’t want to know what happens between Ryan and you unless I need to come after him with a shotgun, got it?” Geoff smirked as Gavin’s lips pulled downward at the bit at the insinuation that Ryan would ever intentionally hurt him, but nodded, knowing Geoff was just teasing, partially, anyway. 

So when Gavin told Geoff he was going home with Ryan today, Geoff groaned and hit his head on his desk, to the confusion of everyone but Gavin. Ryan was a bit less confused, but played it off. As funny as it was to be ruining Geoff’s mind, they didn’t need anyone else knowing.

"I thought you didn’t want to know Geoffrey," Gavin murmered not taking his eyes away from the screen. He felt and heard Geoff release a heavy sigh as he squeezed his shoulder a bit.

"Trust me, I don’t. But it’s a parents job to make sure their kid knows that no matter what, even if it’s 2am and you just can’t, you can call me. I’ll come pick you up. Ok?" Gavin stopped editing and looked over at Geoff, smiling widely, nodding happily. They both knew Geoff wasn’t his actual father, but Geoff had practically adopted him into his family. It was a comforting feeling, helping to ease a bit of Gavin’s gitters to know that he had the out if he wanted it. Granted he knew if he didn’t want it, Ryan would back off. He may have the muscles and look like he’d overpower you, and hell most people he probably could, but though the Mad King he was, he was nothing but a big softie at heart. 

Gavin knew from first hand experience just how forgiving Ryan was, even when in the heat of the moment. It had been his first attempt at a blowjob ever. They had been in the middle of watching a movie, one that wasn’t very good, which was the reasoning that Gavin soon trailed from watching the movie, to kissing Ryan, who seemed to have no issue with the loss of movie. As the kiss continued, Ryan giving small bites to his lower lip, Gavin’s courage was growing. He’d seen enough straight porn of blowjobs. Maybe he could treat it like when he was getting sick, he just wouldn’t gag. So when his lips began to trail down Ryan’s neck, and he began to slip down the couch to kneel before Ryan, he had convinced himself he was about to give the best blowjob ever. 

As he looked up while his hands slowly began to unbutton Ryan’s jeans, he couldn’t help the almost chuckle as Ryan’s eyebrow was doing it’s usual raise. It was a clear ‘I’m really interested in this, but can you do this?’ It was a challenge as far as Gavin could tell. He heard the pleasure filled sigh as Ryan’s erection was finally freed, head with a bit of precum beading before trailing down his length, catching Gavin’s attention completely. So Gavin figured that it was a good as place as any to start. So he let the tip of his tongue hit Ryan’s shaft, catching the bead on his tongue, and tracing it back up to the tip. He didn’t have to look to know Ryan liked it, he could hear his nails gripping the couch’s arm, but he wanted to see. Looking up from under heavy lids, he watched Ryan’s chest rising and falling a bit rapidly, and the way as soon as their eyes met, Ryan’s tongue was moving out to wet his lips. 

Gavin looked back down at Ryan’s cock, figure it was now or never. As much courage as he thought he had, he wasn’t an idiot, _all the time_ , so he decided he would take this slow. So he let his tongue slide along the darkening tip, listening as Ryan released another heavy breath, the tip of Gavin’s tongue sliding along the slit, catching more of Ryan’s precum. It wasn’t salty like he figured like cum. It honestly didn’t have much of a flavor if he was honest. Perhaps because there wasn’t as much of it, but at least this wasn’t going to impede his actions. So he continued, parting his lips and taking in just the head, a good starting point. 

It was different, wasn’t bad, but definitely different. He had a cock himself so he knew what they felt like in a hand, but to have one in his mouth was a completely different experience. Letting his tongue trace the smooth head, before sliding around the ridge at the top. The difference in textures, the difference between the more soft head, contrasting greatly with the hard shaft. Not to mention the lack of foreskin on Ryan, as opposed to himself. As he took a little more in, he felt a shaky hand run through his hair, not daring to grip, but just gently going through the strands of hair. 

One thing Gavin noticed is that he was having a hard time not drooling. He knew blowjobs were supposed to be wet, but also didn’t want to slobber all over Ryan, so he pulled back a bit, placing a chaste kiss on the tip as he swallowed, fighting his gag reflex even at that. It was his own spit, but when you let it pool in your mouth, it wasn’t exactly the nicest thing to swallow. Not to mention with Ryan’s precum mixing with it, it was starting to turn a bit sticky. 

"Gavin… that was," Ryan began obviously figuring that was all Gavin was willing to do. But Gavin merely shook his head, wrapping his hand around the base of Ryan’s cock and giving a bit of a tug, getting a sharp shiver as he heard Ryan’s low grunt of pleasure. 

"I’m not done yet love." Gavin went to lean down again, not giving Ryan the chance to say whatever he was about to, and instead licked the spot where hard shaft met soft head, and he was glad wasn’t in his mouth completely that time, cuz Ryan practically growled as his hips jolted upwards. Gavin’s cheeks flushed, as he looked back up at Ryan, who looked albeit a bit guilty. 

"Sorry… that’s… sensitive." Gavin smirked, and it gave even the Mad King’s smirk a run for it’s money as Gavin kept his eyes on the lust filled, darkened, blue eyes before him, as he set his tongue against that spot, pressing into it a bit as he dragged it upwards. Watching Ryan’s eyes flutter shut and head fall back hearing his nails grip tighter into the arm of the couch. To his credit, Gavin did notice he managed to keep his hips still. 

Spurred on by Ryan’s reaction and noises, he placed his lips back around the tip of Ryan’s cock. He wanted to hear more of those noises, wanted to know he was the one to cause the noises. Most of all, he wanted to hear Ryan cum. As another shiver ran through his own body at the though, Gavin pressed the heel of his unused hand into the bulge in his own jeans, hoping to placate it for the time being. This was for Ryan, not him at all. He could get his jollies off on his own, he wanted to solely focus on Ryan. 

With that thought in mind, he slowly began to lower himself down Ryan’s length once again. Just slow little movements, testing his gag reflex, and so far he was managing. He heard a quiet ‘Gavin,’ as he ran his tongue along the new skin presented to his mischievous tongue. The fingers in his hair were back, if not a little rougher, once in a while if Gavin dared running his tongue even near that sensitive little spot of Ryan’s, he was rewarded with those fingers tightening in his hair just a bit. 

Tightening his own fingers along Ryan’s shaft, he began stroking what he had yet to fit in his mouth. Listening to Ryan’s breathing speed up, even being able to see his stomach muscles jumping in pleasure. When he heard Ryan give a moan of his name, Gavin got greedy. He wanted to hear so many more moans of his name, of just any sound Ryan was willing to give him. Gavin figured it couldn’t be that bad, he just told himself he wasn’t going to gag, it wasn’t even as if Ryan was hung like a horse. Don’t get him wrong Ryan was a good sized man, but while he was a decent 7inches, he more than made up for in girth. He was thick, and Gavin whimpered in pleasure as his mind began racing of the thought of that inside him.

Of course he had no basis for the feel of that, as he wasn’t daring enough to buy toys, but he had dared to try his fingers once or twice. He didn’t want to be a complete newbie when he and Ryan began. So a few nights alone when the mood struck him, he would lay in his bed, whimpering quietly as he imagined it being Ryan’s fingers, splaying him open, whispering words of encouragement to him as he coaxed him along to orgasm. 

"Fuck… Gav," Ryan swore, clenching his teeth as he tried to keep his hips from bucking into the warm mouth. Gavin took a steadying breath before moving his hand, and he told himself he just wasn’t going to gag. He was going to deep throat Ryan, and he just wouldn’t allow his gag reflex to bother him. 

It went better in his mind. As he took a breath in he pressed his mouth down, hearing Ryan moan, and swear above him, as his nose touched the coarse curls at the base of Ryan’s cock. For a split second he was so happy that he deep throat his boyfriend, that is until his gag reflex decided it wasn’t about to be appeased just by Gavin telling it, it wouldn’t flare up. He pulled off quickly, eyes watering and placing a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his near choke quiet, but there was only so quiet he could be. His watery eyes could just make out Ryan’s at first surprised face, then as the larger man moved to kneel next him, smoothing his hair back. 

Gavin’s body jerked forward but he managed to hold down his vomit. Cursing himself over and over in his mind. This was not sexy, hot or anything similar. Here he was giving his boyfriend, and now he was about to vom on his carpet. By the time his gagging had subsided his eyes were watering for a completely different reason. Ryan had managed to put himself away back into his jeans in the time it took Gavin to calm his gag reflex, which only made Gavin even more pissed at himself. 

"Sausages," Gavin growled angrily at himself, refusing to look at Ryan, even as he felt two hands placed on his cheeks, and turn him to look at him. Gavin kept his eyes averted until a pair of lips pressed gently against his. 

"Gavin, look at me," Ryan said quietly, waiting until Gavin’s eyes finally met his own. "You did amazingly, it felt so fucking good," Ryan kissed his lips as Gavin went to speak, ending his sentence before it even began. "I know you have a weak gag reflex, the fact that you even were willing to risk it for me is.. well," Ryan trailed off smiling. Usually one of the best with his words, he couldn’t think of a word to express just how honored he felt at that. So he lent forward kissing Gavin gently, but with no less passion. "Thank you." 

Gavin smiled pressing another kiss to Ryan’s lips. After his little gagging fiasco it was safe to say the mood was gone for now, but Gavin wasn’t about to give up forever. There had to be a way to get around that stupid gagging. And he was going to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um umm.. this was supposed to be one chapter.. but I guess it’s gonna end up being two? 
> 
>  
> 
>  Next time will be the actual sex scene. All though my idea for it is that it’s not going to be the usual, everything goes right all the time… you’ll just have to wait and see. :)
> 
> This is the second time writing Freewood so hopefully it’s not too terrible. The first time was a short little blurb written anonymously for someone soo you won’t even find that on this blog.. :T  
> 
> I’ll try and get the next chapter out sooner rather than later :) 


	2. The Deed

Gavin sat fidgeting in Ryan’s passenger seat, causing Ryan to look over at him a multitude of times throughout the drive. He tried to sit still, not wanting to look overly suspicious, not that Ryan would be able to tell he was fidgeting because he was going over in his head how he wanted to start this with Ryan. Then again, Ryan could usually read people well, Gavin especially, so maybe he did know. And of course this thought did nothing to calm Gavin’s already vibrating nerves. 

"What’s go you so worked up? You’re acting like you’ve never stayed at my place before," Ryan said, casting a sideways glance at Gavin, whilst keeping most of his attention on the road ahead. As Gavin watched Ryan release the steering wheel with one hand, to place it palm up near the center console, a clear invitation for Gavin to thread their fingers together, which he did almost immediately. 

"I just… I have something on my mind." Gavin fidgeted once again, pulling his phone out of his pocket, fingers hovering over Geoff’s name on his secondary screen. He could call him right now, save himself the embarrassment, not have to worry about how he was going to plan on seducing Ryan. Or how he was going to start this in the first place. It’s not like he could just chuck his clothes off as soon as they got into the house and tell Ryan to shag him. Well, he probably could, but where was the romance in that?

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the lube packets I’ve been finding stashed around my house is it," Ryan questioned, and as soon as the words were past his lips, Gavin was staring at him, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. 

"Ryan! You weren't supposed to know," Gavin whined, voice getting quieter as he slid further down into his seat. He wasn’t sure what he was most embarrassed about. The fact that Ryan had found the stashed lube, or knew that he was planning to shag him, and that’s why he was so nervous. Ryan’s laugh, though nice to hear, wasn’t helping him any, nor was the supposed to be comforting squeeze of his hand.

"It’s hard to not notice when there are packets stashed everywhere. Were you even trying to hide them? A handful were stashed in the bedside drawer where I put my glasses." Gavin cursed under his breath, causing Ryan to chuckle again. Gavin knew that’s where he stashed his glasses, but he had put them towards the back of the drawer, he figured they wouldn’t have been seen. Apparently he didn’t account for them starting to slide forward every time the drawer was opened and shut again.

"Look Gavin," Ryan began again, pulling Gavin’s attention to him once again. "We don’t have to do anything. If you’re this nervous, maybe we should just wait." 

"No! I want to," Gavin blurted out, his whole face warming that he was basically yelling at Ryan for even suggesting they don’t shag tonight. That fact not getting past Ryan either if the sly eyebrow raise was any guess. "I just… don’t know how to start it."

Ryan nodded but said nothing, as he pulled into the driveway, and turning off the car before turning to Gavin, not even taking off his seat belt yet. 

"Why don’t we just do what we do every night, and if it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, don’t worry about it." Ryan smiled, rubbing his thumb gently along the side of Gavin’s thumb as he held his hand tightly. 

"Ya, but I wanted to," Gavin began looking down at their hands, rather than risk looking at Ryan’s face. All though Ryan had other ideas, as he released his hand to rest his finger under Gavin’s chin to pull his head up to look at him. 

"Trust me, I want to as well." As if on cue there went there went that eyebrow, and doubled with Ryan’s smirk, there was no doubt in his mind had Gavin asked, Ryan would be tempted to fuck him right here in his car. "But we’ve waited this long, one more night wouldn’t kill us if you can’t." And as they exited the car, Gavin couldn’t get Ryan’s words out of his head, ‘you can’t’. So clearly the only hang up was on Gavin’s end. He wasn’t sure if that made him less or more nervous.

So the night went as usual, dinner, movie, few bevs, which both decided to forego alcohol tonight, just on the off chance something would be happening, and then a few games. Gavin had barely touched Ryan all night, foregoing their usual kisses and playful hands, and it was taking it’s toll on him. Usually they were pretty affectionate, and to suddenly not be allowing himself that, was like winding a toy too tight without letting it go for too long. So Gavin decided right in the middle of an online session of Halo, to rectify that. 

He set down his controller, right in the middle of a game, not that he cared, and without even giving Ryan time to set down his own controller, launched himself. Ryan was all too accepting, letting his controller fall to the carpet as Gavin attached himself to Ryan’s lips. The rough smack of teeth wasn’t exactly ideal, but neither seemed to mind that much, as soon Gavin had his tongue sliding along Ryan’s, as he pushed the larger man back into the arm of the couch. Gavin’s hands went under his shirt to slide along strong muscles buffeted by soft skin, enjoying the way Ryan shivered at his less than warm hands. 

"Had I known," Ryan began pulling away from the kiss, using his hand to tilt Gavin’s head back by gripping a bit of his unruly locks, to bite at the supple neck between words. "Had I known it would take playing Halo, I would have suggested that first." Ryan chuckled attaching his lips to the tendon that connected neck to shoulder, and dug his teeth in. Listening as Gavin whimpered above him, bringing himself to straddle Ryan’s lap, as he grind his hips down onto him. Ryan was a fan of biting, and thankfully Gavin was a fan of being bitten, at least by Ryan. It was an unspoken rule that no marks could be visible while clothes were being worn, but anything covered by fabric was fair game. Ryan liked to test his limits sometimes though, leaving them just high enough that if Gavin were to move a certain way, letting the collar of a shirt slip one way, there was the hint of red markings peeking through. 

Gavin was sure that the mark Ryan was digging into his skin now was going to be almost a full blown bruise come tomorrow, but he was loving it. The first time it had happened, Ryan had gently nibbled, and Gavin had felt a rush like no other. Gripping Ryan’s hair and meekly asking him to do it harder, in which Ryan was more than happy to comply. He had begged and pleaded for harder, and harder, grinding on Ryan like he was trying to fuck him through their jeans. When Ryan accidentally bit too hard and ended up with a bit of blood, Gavin had actually came, back arching and shuddering against Ryan, while Ryan watched in awe. It was a surprise to them both, and no matter how much Gavin explained he loved it, Ryan apologized up and down for days every time he caught a glimpse of the now healing mark. Ever since, Gavin could never get Ryan to bite through the skin, but he figured it was all right, he didn’t want to make Ryan uncomfortable.

 As Gavin shivered remembering that feeling, he was brought to the present as he felt Ryan grab him by his rump, and pick the two of them up. Game completely abandoned, as he carried the boy to the bedroom, enjoying the kisses Gavin peppered his lips with the entire way. As Ryan gently set him down on the bed, kissing him gently, suddenly it was time for Gavin’s nerves to make a reappearance. This was finally going to happen. Ryan was going to fuck him, and suddenly Gavin’s mind was working at one hundred times it’s normal speed, trying to remember all the things he had read, practically studied, in preparation for this moment. 

"I can practically see the gears turning in your head, Gavin." Gavin looked to Ryan, watching the man pulling hist shirt off before him, momentarily replacing every thought in Gavin’s head with ‘Ryan is shirtless, must stare’ before he was brought back to his worrying. 

"Theres a towel," Gavin began, practically choking on his own tongue, as he looked towards the closet, not daring to look at Ryan with what he was about to say. "In the closet. I read that with the lube things can get…" he trailed off, hoping Ryan wasn’t going to make him finish that sentence. It wasn’t like lube couldn’t be washed out of the sheets, but the less they had to do after the sex, he figured the better.

"Gavin, why do you think for the past two days we’ve been sleeping on the ugliest sheets I own?" Gavin looked down, remembering the night Ryan had put them on the bed, having a good laugh at the putrid baby puke green sheets, before looking back to Ryan. That fucker had been waiting for this, had seen the lube and had done a little planning of his own. "Relax, stop over thinking this." 

Gavin arched his back a bit to help Ryan remove his shirt, before letting himself be scooted up the bed, as Ryan crawled over to him, looking every bit like the predator Gavin felt he was at this moment. As Ryan leaned down to kiss him, it was instinctual the way Gavin’s arms wound themselves around Ryan’s bare shoulders. Letting his hands trail down the muscled back, feeling the way the muscles moved under his hands as Ryan pulled back a bit, chuckling at Gavin’s less than manly whine at the loss of Ryan’s lips. 

As Ryan slide his hands down Gavin’s chest slowly, watching the entire way for any sign of Gavin wanting him to stop, he finally came to the button on Gavin’s jeans. Waiting a moment for Gavin to tell him to stop, when nothing came, he popped the button with practiced ease. Getting his skin tight jeans off was another story entirely. Ryan tried to do it sensually, pulling them down slowly, but at about Gavin’s thighs, the damned things wouldn’t move another inch. At first Ryan tried to be subtle, and when that didn’t work, he was pulling down a bit roughly, actually moving Gavin down the bed with each tug. 

"Ryan! Stop you mong, you’re going to rip them!" Gavin laughed, watching as Ryan gave another frustrated tug, before putting his hands up in surrender. 

"As much as I enjoy staring at your ass in pants that look like they are practically painted on, next time," Ryan said, watching appreciatively as Gavin shimmied, and wiggled out of his pants. "wear something a little easier to take off." Gavin nodded, leaning up to kiss Ryan, an amused smile still pulling the corners of his lips up. Next were Ryan’s pants, which were much easier. Simple pop of the buttons and they slid right off, no wrestling match, which Gavin appreciated. Ryan went to lay him back again, but this time, Gavin turned tables on him. Pressing his hand against Ryan’s chest, before turning him over to lay on his back on the bed, slightly propped up by pillows.

"Gavin look you don’t have to-" Ryan began only to be cut off by a glare from Gavin. Ryan shut up pretty quickly, and decided to just enjoy it. If Gavin was willing to try, who was Ryan to argue with his sexy little British twink who was wanting to give him a blowjob. 

Gavin thought back to all the websites he had read, he was determined this time not to gag. He had read so many tips and tricks and he figured now was the time to put them all to the test. First off was going slow, so pulling down Ryan’s boxers, he allowed himself just slowly lick at the smooth skin. Enjoying the heavy breaths whenever he would tongue at the spot he encountered last time. Listening to Ryan take a heavy breath inwards every time his tongue would come close, only to release it in a shuddery breath when he finally allowed his tongue to run along that spot. 

Next step, Gavin let his lips encase the head of Ryan’s cock, letting his tongue slide along the tip to catch the sweeter precum, before slowly letting his head drop lower. When he had made it halfway down Ryan’s shaft, he felt the need to cough, and suddenly just going slow wasn’t going to cut it. Pulling up a bit, suppressing the urge to let himself gag, knowing Ryan was watching him like a hawk, ready to stop him if need be, Gavin implied his next tactic. He took a slow breath, making a fist around his left thumb. Everywhere had said this would work, and he was hoping they were right. 

Without warning, Gavin dove back down, tightening his fist as he practically shoved Ryan down his throat, listening to the pleased yet surprised gasp Ryan released as Gavin nosed the curls at his base. The need to gag was there, but not nearly as bad as it usually was. It was enough that he had to pull back to take a large breath, but when his body didn’t try to dispel his dinner, he almost cheered at himself. So back down he went, tightening his lips around Ryan’s cock as he took the man down his throat, deciding to try and add his tongue into the mix, by letting it slide along any available skin in his mouth. 

"Geezus fuck, Gavin," Ryan panted, his hand subconsciously coming to hold Gavin’s head down, though Gavin was met with no resistance when he pulled back. As much as Ryan was wanting to shove Gavin onto his cock and keep him there until he came down his throat, he knew better, and would settle for gripping at Gavin’s hair. Though he couldn’t deny it if he might have pressed Gavin down a millisecond more, when he tried to come up. 

Gavin was thoroughly enjoying this. He had never pegged himself as the type to enjoy giving a blowjob, and maybe he still wasn’t, but he’d make an exception for Ryan. Just like the first time, he couldn’t keep himself calm. Watching Ryan’s face as he went from biting his lower lip, to his hole face going slack as he’d moan, his head tilted back a bit. The only sounds in the room being Ryan’s heavy breathing, moans, and the risque sounds of Gavin’s slurping as he coated Ryan’s cock with his saliva. 

On another downward slope, Gavin swallowed around Ryan’s cock, and was rewarded with Ryan grabbing his hair roughly. Yet instead of pushing him downwards, Ryan used the hand to pull Gavin back, not minding the saliva trail that connected Ryan’s cock to Gavin’s lips. Gavin merely looked at him confusedly, wondering if maybe Ryan hadn’t been enjoying it as much as he thought he was. 

"Unless you want me to cum down your throat, I have to stop you. I actually had other plans on where I wanted my cum to be tonight," Ryan said, voice low and dangerous, as he brought Gavin’s lips to his, in a heated, bruising kiss. Ryan took no pity on Gavin’s already swollen lips, biting at his lower lip, growling as he roughly pulled Gavin’s boxers down, tossing them god knows where in the room. 

Suddenly Gavin’s world was flipped, literally. Not only was he no longer on top of Ryan, he was now laying face down on the bed, a lustful Ryan above him, marking his shoulder blades with bites, his large hand going to Gavin’s hip to pull it up. 

"Wait-" Gavin blurted out, pressing his hips into the mattress to keep Ryan from lifting them. It was immediate, as if someone had dumped cold water on the man above him. The hand was gone, the teeth at his skin was gone, and so was the body heat behind him. When Gavin flipped himself over to lay on his back, Ryan was sitting back on his haunches, breathing a bit heavily, and cock throbbing, but no less looking like he had been scolded, ready to back off even more if asked. "I just… I wanted to be able to look at you," Gavin mumbled quietly, feeling a bit more than cheesy. It was almost immediate as Ryan’s shoulders seemed to drop, and he looked relieved to say the least, and as he placed his larger body over Gavin’s once again, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"Sorry, I just heard it was less painful for the first time," Ryan explained, between chaste kisses, as his hands wandered along Gavin’s sides. Gavin nodded against the kiss, having read the same thing, but he was more interested in getting to watch Ryan during their first little romp, than he was. He already knew it was going to hurt, and he was probably going to hurt the next too, so might as well enjoy it to the fullest. 

As Ryan sat back again, reaching for the bedside drawer, Gavin took a large breath, trying to calm himself, which from the way his body began to shake, wasn’t working. He wanted this, god did he want this, but that didn’t mean he was ready for something shoved up his ass for the first time. When Ryan turned back, about 6 packets of lube in his hand, he began running his hand up and down Gavin’s thighs, as he deposited all but one of the packets on the bed. 

"Just tell me to, and I’ll stop. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to." Ryan had said this so much at this point, Gavin was beginning to worry he might not want this. Yet one look at Ryan, any part of him really, from his lust blown eyes, tight muscles from holding back from being a bit rough, to the way his cock stood at attention, a drip of pre-cum running down his shaft, was clear indication he wanted this just as much as Gavin did. Gavin merely nodded, allowing Ryan to part his legs a bit, and situate himself between them. He brought the lube packet to his lips, tearing a corner of it with his teeth, before bringing the hand that was running along Gavin’s thigh, to tip some of the lube out onto his fingers. Using his thumb to gently smear it along his first three fingers, he pulled Gavin’s right leg over his shoulder, as he placed a kiss to the inside of his knee, running one of his lubed fingers against Gavin’s entrance. 

Which did not get the response he was hoping for, or even the one he was expecting. Instead he got a loud squawk and Gavin’s knee knocking into the side of his head. Which of course made Gavin swear, before apologizing profusely. Ryan, of course after his shock, merely laughed.

"What was that about," Ryan chuckled, moving his hand back for now.

"It’s bloody cold!" Gavin looked a bit affronted as Ryan only laughed a bit harder, before bringing the lubed fingers to his lips, blowing his warm breath across them a few times, all while Gavin tried to lay himself back and relax again. 

As Ryan lifted a brow, bringing his hand between Gavin’s legs again, Gavin nodded, giving him the clear go ahead. The instant Ryan’s fingers came in contact with Gavin, Ryan watched Gavin’s eyes clench shut, and if Gavin was going to tense up, he was never going to get him adjusted. Trying to distract him from his prodding finger, he placed soothing kisses against the knee on his shoulder, while his unused hand when the Gavin’s cock, pulling back the foreskin a bit to brush his thumb against the slick head, watching as Gavin’s eyes loosened a bit as a sigh slipped past his lips. Ryan took this as his cue as he began to slip his first finger inside of Gavin, noticing the way Gavin tensed a bit again, before taking a large breath, and trying to focus on the way Ryans hand moved along his cock, rather than the finger in his arse. 

This wasn’t exactly a first for just Gavin either, Ryan had really never had relations with a guy before either, so while he wasn’t the one about to get a thick cock shoved in him, Ryan wasn’t exactly cool as a cucumber, though he seemed it. He could very easily hurt Gavin, which was something at the forefront of his mind, the entire time he gently thrust his single finger in and out of Gavin, hooking it now and again in hopes of finding the small bundle of nerves. He could tell every time he focused too much on finding it, that his hand laxed in it’s movements on Gavin because he could feel him tighten around his fingers. 

When an idea came to Ryan’s mind, he readied his second finger, not daring touch Gavin’s entrance with it yet, not wanting him to tense up. So the skin he had been previously kissing gently, he parted his lip, getting a small patch of skin and biting gently, not minding the feel of Gavin’s hair on his tongue. It was enough to get Gavin to whimper in pleasure, and Ryan was able to slide a second finger inside along with the first while Gavin was distracted. The reaction was immediate, browse tensed, hands gripping the sheets tightly, lips pulled down in a frown. 

"Ryan," Gavin whimpered, this time not in the way Ryan liked to hear.

"I know, feels weird, don’t worry, I’m going to make it good for you," Ryan rolled his eyes at his own words. He swears he’s probably heard that in every porn ever, but he was being honest. It was on his probably thirtieth try to find Gavin’s prostate that finally he hooked his fingers and Gavin’s eyes flew open and his back arched like a bow pulled tight, as he gasped. Ryan rubbed his fingers against it again, listening to Gavin mewl, and watched as he let go of the sheets, stretching his arms out towards him.

"Ryan, Ryan please," Gavin whined, and Ryan complied, letting Gavin’s leg slide from his shoulder gently, as he came within Gavin’s reach, resting his body above Gavin’s. He leaned on his one arm, while his other thrust in and out of Gavin, sliding across his prostate every time he began to feel Gavin tense, adding a third finger on the next pass of fingers. Gavin was kissing any exposed skin he could reach with his lips, pulling Ryan down with his arms hooked around his shoulders, craving his lips like a dehydrated man thirsting for water. Ryan was more than compliant, enjoying the way the lithe body beneath him arched towards him, rubbing their cocks together as he thrust his fingers in and out of Gavin quickly now. "Ryan now! Now please, fuck me!" Gavin practically begged, and who was Ryan to deny him, sitting up and away from Gavin, ignoring his small cries of protest. Ryan pressed up against his prostate once more while he ripped open another package with his teeth, squirting the lube along his cock, and damn Gavin wasn’t kidding it was cold. He tried to ignore the temperature as he made sure he was generously coated, before lining himself up at Gavin’s entrance, as he slowly removed his fingers. 

Ryan waited for Gavin to open his eyes, watching his features as he slowly began inching his cock into him. Small minute thrusts that were driving Ryan crazy, but the way his faced was contorted in pain was more than enough to keep his libido in check. Both men holding their breaths until Ryan was fully pressed into Gavin, feeling Gavin’s muscles clenching around him, as he pulled Gavin’s legs around his waist once more as he leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Gavin’s face. When Gavin finally opened his eyes again, he was met with darkened blue eyes, watching him. 

"You ok?" Gavin didn’t trust his words, and merely nodded. It wasn’t terrible, but he wasn’t about to say it was a good feeling either. It was strange, was definitely the only way he could describe it right now. "You want to stop," he heard Ryan ask, and Gavin gripped him tightly around his shoulders shaking his head. He tried to focus on the good parts of the feeling, rather than the strange and uncomfortable. Things like he could feel Ryan’s heart beat throbbing through him, their breaths in sync, and even the way he could feel Ryan’s sweat under his palms on his back. 

He could tell Ryan was leaving it up to him to make the first movement, and once he felt he could do so without cringing, he gently arched his hips, causing Ryan to slip out a bit, only to bring him in deep again when he moved his hips down again. A movement that caused both parties to shudder a bit, and Gavin could feel the moan rippling through Ryan’s chest. So this is how they continued for a bit, Gavin slowly moving his hips up and down every now and again to get himself used to the feeling. 

When the movement became more constant, Ryan began to pull out, and press back in with Gavin’s movements. The pace slow at first, exchanging small, chaste kisses that compliment the slow sweet pace of their sex. Yet as their kisses began to get a little more heated, so too did their hips, Ryan hooking his arms under Gavin’s shoulders to use this as leverage to began thrusting in at a harder, faster pace. It wasn’t until Ryan angled his hips just right, that he finally find Gavin’s sweet spot again, and felt as Gavin’s nails dug into his back. 

"There, right there," Gavin whined, arching his hips towards Ryan, trying to fuck himself onto Ryan’s cock, when he deemed Ryan’s pace too slow, to easy. His nerves gone at this point, now all he wanted was Ryan’s cock, inside him, at a rougher pace then they were at now. "Harder Ryan," Gavin begged, pressing pleading open mouthed kisses against Ryan’s lips. 

"Gavin I can’t," Ryan began, his words punctuated by every thrust of his hips. "You won’t be able to walk tomorrow."

"Then sodding carry me," Gavin yelled, as his kiss turned a bit violent, biting down on Ryan’s lower lip, as he scratched his nails up Ryan’s spine trying to physically pull the larger man into him. 

"Fuck it," Ryan growled, leaning down to begin placing bites at Gavin’s throat, completely forgetting their no showing bitemarks rule. Gavin wanted this, and Ryan was going to give it to him. He took no mercy, marking up the skin on his neck, while he thrust into the lithe body below him. Listening as Gavin repeated his name like it was the only word he knew anymore. That is until Ryan began to dig his teeth into the skin a bit more.

"Ryan, wait, I can’t," Gavin trailed off, his muscles clenching around Ryan and suddenly he was coming, thick spurts of cum covering his stomach and chest, sticking to the hair there. Small whimpers and moans of pleasure with each shot of cum, Ryan releasing the skin from his teeth, as he bared down. 

"Gavin, I’m going to cum… can I?" Ryan didn’t even need to finish, Gavin knew what he wanted, and he began nodding vehemently, trying to open his eyes a bit, wanting to see it as Ryan came. It took two more thrusts before Gavin felt Ryan’s body quake, and his hips stutter. His brows knit tight as he grit his teeth before his mouth fell open in a moan. He pressed himself in tight to Gavin’s body, and Gavin felt every shot of warm cum, causing shudders to run up his spine.

As Ryan began to come down from his orgasm, his muscles loosened, and his head hung down, placing lazy kisses along Gavin’s shoulders, neck and finally up to his lips. A small smile on both of their lips, in their post orgasmic bliss.

"That was top," Gavin murmured, smiling up at Ryan as he began to sit up, pulling out very slowly, noticing Gavin’s cringing at the strange feeling. 

"Very top," Ryan parroted, pulling out slowly, watching as his cum began to slide from Gavin’s hole. A sight that he was going to enjoy, even as Gavin shivered in discomfort at the feeling. He went to help Gavin sit up, but as they got him propped up a bit, it was clear that the pressure on his abused backside was just a bit much at this point. 

"Bath it is then," Ryan said, leaning down to carry Gavin bridal style towards his bathroom, ignoring Gavin’s protests that he could probably walk. Setting Gavin in the tub first, Ryan began to run the warm water, before sliding in behind Gavin, watching as the younger man tried to get all of his spunk out of his chest and stomach hair. A task Ryan was very glad he never had to do, because with the way Gavin was swearing, it didn’t seem like a fun task. 

Once Gavin had gotten as much out as he deemed able to, they merely lounged in the warm water, letting it drain and replacing it once they figured they had gotten most of the lube, cum and sweat from themselves. No sense in sitting in a bath to get clean if they were sitting in less than questionable water. 

Ryan got out a bit earlier, telling Gavin to just relax while he tossed the sheets into the hallway in front of the washing machine, and changed them with some clean sheets, of a better color than the puke green of before. The sheets had done their purpose, but he was glad to see the normal deep purple make a return. When he had finished replacing the sheets, he returned to the bathroom to see Gavin sleeping soundly in the warm water. And while he probably should have been scolding him, not wanting to come back to a drowned Brit, he figured he’d let it slide this time. Helping Gavin out of the tub and at least dry a bit, he brought him back to the bedroom, and allowed him to put on his own pair of fresh boxers, while Ryan put on his own. 

It took the both of them less than five minutes to fall fast asleep, curled around each other in post coital bliss. Gavin had wanted to stay in bed and asleep for the entire next day, but sadly he didn’t have the luxury. All though Ryan did allow him to sleep in a bit longer, before waking him with a small kiss on the forehead. It was almost sickening how clingy they were to each other as they got ready for work, knowing they only had the morning, as they tried to keep things normal for work. 

Apparently their fellow Achievement Hunters hadn’t gotten the memo. The second they walked into their office, suddenly there was confetti, and noise makers.

"Congrats on the sex," Ray exclaimed loudly, blowing a noise maker at a very red in the face Gavin. Everyone began laughing as Gavin squawked and squeaked in anger, picking up bits of confetti to throw them at the others in indignation. Looking to Ryan for back up only resulted in a shrug from the other, cookie already in his hand.

Of course they’d given Ryan cookies to placate him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this took about 3 hrs total.. fuck that noise… it’s 2am now.. AGAIN?! Why do I always get inspired to write really late?! Oh well, at least now I’m done with this story. I WASH MY HANDS OF IT!  
> Not that I didn't enjoy writing it, it just got out of hand length wise...


End file.
